Colored Green
by monkeydefartsalot
Summary: Sanji's day suxs and now he has to help a new kid out.  Zoro gets thrown into a new school with a cooking class that looked like his kendo class at his old school.  Slowly his life turns green.  AU ZoXSan.  Summery sucks but story is pretty good.
1. Today Sucks

Monkey: Hola everyone! Okay so we are new here so be patient with us kay. I figure I better warn u that this is a joint account and two other people will be writing my stories with me. GRRR. Here they come now.

Doggie: Monkey I hope you weren't scaring our readers.

Monkey: Nope. Oh it probably would be a good idea to read our profile so that you understand better.

Kitty: Wow Monkey is actually calm today.

Doggie: Only because she hasn't had much sleep so she's in a sleepy hyperness and a lot more calm today then many.

Monkey: Let's just get the story started. Disclaimer: Don't own ... What is the story we are writing?

Doggie: Sigh we are writing a one piece fic.

Monkey: Ohh. Don't own one piece or any of its characters. There I did the stupid disclaimer now Doggie start typing.

Chapter One: Today Sucks!!

"Sanji please report to the office immediately."

Great, just what I need today. Sanji walked out of the cooking room, heading to the office. His thoughts turned to what his day had been like. So far he got into another fight with a chief and almost cracked his already healing ankle.

"Sanji you might want to..." called a red haired teacher.

The sensei's voice pulled him out of thought. He turned his head to look at his sensi. His foot slipped into a cracked tile on the floor. He tripped and yanked his foot from the tile and landed hard on his ankle.

"Tried to warn you." The red head came over to help Sanji up.

"Thanks Shanks-Sensei." Sanji placed weight onto his ankle wincing as pain raked through his whole leg. He shifted weight to his left leg to ease the searing pain.

"Here let me help." Shanks placed Sanji's arm on his shoulder and headed for the nurse's office. Sanji limping all the way, making sure not to put a lot of weight on his ankle. of all the stupid things he'd done, this was the worse. He probably broke his ankle _**again**_. Damn random tiles missing in the hallways.

"Really should get those fixed huh!" Said Shanks as if reading Sanji's mind.

"Yeah." Sanji started staring of into space again.

They made it to the nurse's office within a short time. An old lady with a large nose and strange star covered clothes. A little boy with a pink hat on his head clung to her leg.

"What do you want?" Shrieked the old Doctor.

"Hello Dr., Sanji here hurt his ankle. Would you be so kind as to look at it?" said Shanks with the best polite smile he could muster. A slight twitch of his eye was all that indicated that he hated it here.

"Place him on the bed and I'll look at it. I'm pretty sure your busy Shanks So Leave." Called the Doctor as she went to her office, emphasizing Leave more than anything.

Sanji plopped onto the bed and watched Shanks take off as fast as he could without being rude.

"So old hag what's wrong with my ankle?" Sanji yelled over his shoulder to where the doctor was now. The doctor lifted his ankle and twisted it in various directions. Sighed and let go of his leg. She walked to a counter and examined what she had to work with.

"Broken." The Doctor lifted a tin container and through it at Sanji's head. Hitting him with aloud clattering noise in the back of his head. "Don't call me old hag."

The little boy came out of the office carrying various objects. Placing them next to the Doctor. This process bored him so much. He'd broken that ankle; at least 10 times. This was however a different case. Each time he broke his ankle he was fighting Zeff or some random punk, so why did he merely break it this time, by tripping.

"I warned you last time you broke your ankle that it needed time to heal. You just broke it a few weeks ago."

"Whatever. Just take care of it already old hag."

"Chopper you take care of him." The Doctor stomped out of the room and slammed her door shut.

The little boy went toward Sanji to finish wrapping and making the cast. His small fingers working fast and with care. Sanji watched as the little boy finished the cast with ease. He became mesmerized watching the boy. Chopper finished with the cast and started putting things away.

"Tha..." Sanji started, but was rudely interrupted.

"SANJI!!" yelled a boy, with a straw hat on, the minute the door opened. Chopper jumped and took of running to the doctor's office. The straw hat boy ran and tackled Sanji to the bed.

Sanji squeezed through the massive bear hug that was crushing his lungs making it hard to breath. He moved and sat back down on the bed with the straw hat boy next to him.

"Saaannnjiii. You got called to the office."

"I know Luffy. I was headed there before I broke my ankle."

"Shanks-Sensei told me to go to the office and find out why." Luffy held out a piece of paper with instructions to show a new kid around schools.

"Great, just what I need today. So where is this Damn new kid?" Sanji wanted to yell at Luffy so bad, but held back. It wasn't Luffy's fault that he broke his ankle again or that he had to chopher around some God Damned new kid.

Luffy jumped of the bed and ran to the door. Yanking the arm of a green haired man. The man looked startled at being manhandled all of a sudden. Luffy dragged the green head to the bed, smiling from ear to ear.

"This is the new kid." Luffy smiled even harder. (Kitty: If that's even possible. XD)

Sanji sat dumbfounded, looking at the person next to Luffy. He got up placing little weight on the cast. Pain seared through his leg with just the little touch, he swear under his breathe, leaning on Luffy for support.

"Oi hag, get me some fucken crutches so that I can get out of here." Yelled Sanji, yanking Luffy down when random objects got flung. Crutches included. Sanji grabbed them out of the wall and started walking out of the room.

"Hurry up. I don't have all day." Sanji looked at the schedule in his hands. Looking at the name on there. "Roa..." Sanji's voice trailed off looking questioning at the newbie.

"Ro-ro-no-a Zoro." Zoro said sounding out each syllable to emphasize how to say his name.

Kitty: Yeah it's finally finished. It was so hard to try and get this down on paper. Harder than I thought it would be.

Doggie: Only cuz you're a slacker.

Kitty: AM NOT!!

Monkey: Okay yall review please so that way chapter two will be up faster. We get inspiration from reviews.

Doggie: Except for the slackers.

Kitty & Monkey: WERE NOT SLACKERS!!

Doggie: Well hoped you enjoyed the story.


	2. An unexpected suprise

Kitty: Okay so chapter 2 took way longer than I thought it would so sorry for those who waited so long.

Doggie: We have a new addition so it made agreeing very difficult. (Nicest way possible to put it.)

Monkey: Yup very annoying person decided we should get rid of our add in character. (Cry my favorite person.) Oh and someone else wanted to continue the story before we made stopped for the next chapter. Cough Tiggy. Cough

Tiggy: You know that isn't nice when the person you're talking about is right behind you.

Monkey: Who said I was talking about you. (Sounding as sweet as possible)

Tiggy: Let's just get to the story already.

Doggie: That is my line, thank you very much.

Tiggy: Oh well. STORY!!

Monkey&Kitty: Disclaimer: don't own One piece or characters.

Doggie: Finally.

Monkey: Shut up person who wanted to get rid of my favorite person.

Doggie: Shut up!!

Zoro walked behind Sanji, ranting in thought because his stupid father sent him here. If there was anything he hated, besides annoying people, it was schools with uniforms and people telling him what to do or what was better for him. He could make his own decisions without people telling him what to do, and uniforms just put a damper on things. He never could see the true frame of people with uniforms on. They hide everything. Although that did have an upside to it. They were fun to take off other people, and things weren't so bad here. ALL GUYS SCHOOL.

Two years ago he finally realized that he was gay. He never told anyone of his recent discovery so he didn't really care. This school just gave an upside to his sexuality and if the uniforms weren't that bad he could deal. Especially if he ever got one of these guys in bed. He could stand this school, until he was bored with things. Wham.

"Watch it. When I fucken stop you better damn well stop." Sanji yelled as Zoro almost had knocked him off balance.

'Damn this guy has a potty mouth.' Thought Zoro as a small twitch of his eye showed his displeasure.

Sanji opened the door they had stopped in front of and ushered Zoro in with his crutch, thankful that it had some use other than helping him walk.

"Get you're a… get in here." Sanji yanked the door shut. "There's your bed." Pointing to the window on the right side of the door.

Zoro headed to the bed and placed his things down. Looking around he noticed the room had 3 different shade of blue and 1 closet. A movement near the walk to the left of his bed informed him that someone else was in here and sleeping. The blanket was pulled all the way up to the hairline of the sleeping boy.



"Nick." Sanji called to the form on the bed as he threw random clothes on his bed.

"Umm…" The blanket shuffled up higher as the boy curled up more, not noticing Sanji was in a bad mood.

"NICK!!" Sanji throw the pillow on his bed to hit the boy in the head.

"What." A muffled velvety voice from the bed.

"Wake up. I need you to get books for a new kid." Sanji spoke sweetly as he walked to Nick's bed.

The so called Nick jumped out of bed so fast that he looked like a blur and ran to the door. Yanking it open and shut with just as much sped and force.

"Who was that?!" Zoro asked as Sanji went back to his bed.

"His name's Nick Hashi. Be careful what you say in front of him. He can…" Bang, the door burst open as Nick came in with a stack of books that went past his head.

"Sanji can you help me with these books?" Called Nick as he slammed the door shut holding a stack of 18 books covering his face. Sanji grabbed the top 10, throwing them straight into Zoro's face, he jumped out of the way of the books and let them land on his bed loudly, pissed right now at being ignored. The other 8 books still were then placed down gently as Nick turned to Sanji.

"Thanks Sanji. Who's the new kid?" Nick asked, not noticing Zoro standing right next to him on his left side.

"Roenowa Zora." Sanji pointed to Zoro while purposely saying his name wrong.

"Rowanoa Zoro!!" Screamed Zoro.

Nicks whole body jolted as Zoro yelled. He turned to get a good look at Zoro.

Zoro's eyes widened as he saw the mangled scar down Nicks left eye. He slowly examined the boy's appearance. The boy was slender and about 5 ft 6, with a perfectly oval baby face. Nick's cerulean blue eyes sparkled as the light danced across them. His perfectly dirty blonde hair just below his chin. Everything was perfect about him, except for that scar.

"My names Nick, sorry for not noticing you earlier." Nick said with an out stretched hand. "I'm blind in my left eye so you were kind of in my blind spot."

"Hmm." Was all Zoro could manage as he shaked Nicks hand. 'Who would do something like that to this kid?' Thought Zoro. He continued to stare at Nick's scarred eye, unable to draw his eyes away.

"Stop staring at my scar. No matter how much you stare at it the damn thing won't go away." Nick said as he glared at Zoro with a twitch in his eyebrows. Zoro stared in awe.

'Okay so this kid does have a backbone' thought Zoro. Zoro stared at Nick's eyes now. Watching as the boy dropped his gaze, almost looking... nervous.

"Hey Nick, why don't you go talk with Luffy. I'm sure he's in his room still." Said Sanji as he glared at Zoro. Nick looked up and took off. He ran to the door nervously and not looking back.



"What was that about?!" Zoro said as he pointed his thumb to the door.

"Nick... he finds it... it's hard for him to...it's hard to explain and very personal for him. Tomorrow wear what you want and whatever the fuck you don't comment on Nick's scars, he already has enough problems to worry about." Sanji quickly changed subject. He walked to Nick's bed, grabbing his pillow. "Don't fucken freak out if Nick's damned boyfriend comes by either. He can be an ass sometimes."

"You have way too much of a potty mouth." Zoro stated as he had enough of that mouth and language Sanji used.

"Shut the hell up. I can say whatever the fuck I want to say you as..." Sanji yelled as the door open. Nick's worried face appeared through the door.

"Is something wrong Nick?" Sanji asked with that sweet voice again. Nick walked in almost like a helpless lost kid asking a stranger where their mom was.

"I can't find Luffy or Ussopp. I think their up to something and I'm worried." Nick's voice trembled as he spoke and a slight tremble was visible.

A sigh escaped Sanji's lips as he calmed down noticeably." Go to Jeff I'm sure he'll be happy to see you. He just got back from vacation."

"Okay!" Nick chimed as he ran out of the room. Slamming the door as he exited.

"Goddammit, what are those two up to NOW?!" Mumbled Sanji as he stretched and plopped on his bed. He turned to see Zoro's face practically scream 'What the fuck.' "Don't worry about it. You'll meet everyone else tomorrow for now just go to bed." Sanji flicked the switch and turned away from Zoro.

'Damn I really hate this school.' Was all Zoro could think about as he drifted into a not so pleasant sleep.

Kitty: So what did you think?

Tiggy: Let me guess you all love it right.

Monkey: Please say you doooooo!!

Doggie: Well read and review and let me know how much you like Nick cuz if you don't we might cut him and Jeff.

Monkey: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Say you love him please I don't want to lose him.

Tiggy: Please review.

Kitty: Were looking forward to reviews. It always makes use want to write MORE!!

Doggie: Thanks.

Monkey&Kitty&Tiggy: Bye!!


	3. Midnight Interruption

Midnight Interruption

Monkey: well since no one said that they hated Nick so far we gonna keep him.

Kitty: Sorry that we haven't updated. We recently moved again and a nasty bug went around the house. All of us were sick.

Doggie: hopefully this chapter is longer than the last and makes up for the horribly long absences.

Tiggy: Disclaimer: don't own and mad about that too.

Kitty & Monkey: Enjoy the story!!!

Tiggy: Why am I not allowed to say anything?

Doggie: Cuz you'll scare our few readers. Read on and ignore her.

Tiggy: JERKS!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Luffy do you really think we should be doing this?" Asked a worried long nosed student.

"Don't worry the worse thing that could happen is one of them waking up in the middle of the night. This is going to be fun!!!" Cried Luffy as he slowly crept to the locked door.

Slowly Luffy stretched his hand out to touch the door. 'Almost there' he though. As he reached for the door, the door came crashing open right onto his hand. The long nosed person grabbed his mouth to keep him from screaming.

Zoro walked out half-heartedly looking around, shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Whew, that was close Luffy. Who was that guy?"

"That the new kid. Now remember we need to be quiet." Luffy answered proudly, showing of his signature grin. Waving his hand and blowing on it to get the sting off it. Damn Zoro for being so random.

"Why do you need to be quiet Ussopp, Luffy?" Asked Nick as he crept behind them.

"AHHHHHHHH, they found out, run for the hills." Ussopp screamed as a hand shot to catch him before he could escape.

"Nothing Nick, just go back to the room and sleep." Luffy grinned at Nick showing that he was innocent. Blinking at Luffy confusedly Nick didn't know what to think. He trusted Luffy to a point, but unlike Sanji he couldn't tell when Luffy was up to something.

"Okay!" Nick smiled back at Luffy and ran into the room jumping onto his bed and drifted to sleep.

"That was close Luffy! Do you think we should stop?" Whispered the long nosed boy.

"NO! He didn't suspect anything." Luffy grinned evilly at the door thinking of many ways to ruin Sanji's life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sanji…SANJI!!!" Yelled Nick to the sleeping form.

"Uhmm. WhaddyawanNick." Mumbled Sanji through the pillows as he dug his face deeper into the pillow.

"Sanji…I think Luffy is up to something. He was sneaking around our dorms. Saannnjjjji." Whined Nick.

Sanji moved his head tiredly to look at Nick. He glared at him for interrupting his wonderful dream about a girl named Nami. Nick looked on the verge of exhaustion and fear. What is bugging him now? Blinking out the sleep from his eyes, he looked closely at Nick. "Bug idiot over there and have him go and see what there up too." Sanji yawned and plopped back down on bed.

"How??? He looks knocked out." Nick looked puzzled at Sanji.

"Just shut up ass hole and go wake him up." Sanji smirked evilly. He knew what was going to happen even before it happened. This always happened. That was why he never cursed near Nick.

Anger raised in Nick. He couldn't stand when people cursed near him. He slammed his fist into the bed post on Zoro's bed. Moving to grab the bottom of the mattress and threw it into the door.

Zoro sprang up into the air, shocked of the sudden attack on him. Cursing slightly. He glared at the boy who attacked him; he watched as Nick changed from angry too scared. The boy nervously looked down at the floor. Zoro sat dumbfounded at all this.

"C-can you g-go outside and s-see what L-Luffy is up-p to." Nick stuttered out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kitty: Well that is all for now. Sorry this is sooo late. We had to fix our computer and it was taken apart and our dad refused to put it back up. Ohh and sorry if this chapter is short too.

Doggie: Please review and tell us how this is.

Monkey: Sorry if there is a mistake in it we have no Bata to read this story so we are having a hard time.

Kitty: We are looking for a Bata if anyone would like to help us.

Tiggy: We would appreciate it sooo much.

Kitty: Thanks again for reading this story and we hope you continue to read on.

Doggie: Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner then this one.


	4. Trap Set and Sprung

Trap Set and Sprung

Kitty: Hey everyone sorry this update took forever. We couldn't get inspired to finish the story. Plus writers block can be such a pain. All those who have had it should know how I feel. Cries.

Monkey: Plus we just moved again so that made it really hard for us to get the computer up again. Or dad always makes it the first thing packed and the last thing set up at the new house.

Doggie: Now to all those who have waited to read this chapter it has finally come. Ohh and if anyone asked no it's not that well revised cuz we couldn't find another beta to read over it.

Kitty: We try to have about three different betas so that way if one missed a mistake the other ones might find it. Our first beta usually is one who reads the story for obvious mistakes.

Monkey: Our second reads to find if there is any problem with the flow of the story.

Doggie: And last, but not least our third beta reads and finds the difficult and much harder to find mistakes. At the time we wrote this chapter the beta reader's part wasn't working on fanfiction. Oh and we would like to make a thanks to one of our reviewers.

**Te Inu Fighter-** Thank you for reviewing all of our chapters. Your review is what makes us continue. We can't wait for another one and sorry that this story took so long to get updated. I'm going to try and add in the next chapter what is the deal with Nick's scar. Thank you so much for reviewing.

Kitty: Sorry if we rambled during our little beginning part we are kinda mad right now. Well we don't own any of one piece besides our characters that we made up. Ohh and those who are wondering when you'll find out about Nick, that will be soon. Bye and hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review if you do.

--

Sanji had left the room earlier and took care of Luffy, disarming the trap that was set up, he went back to sleep and ignored Zoro, who was still fuming about being woken up in the middle of the night. Nick had crawled back into bed, but was a little scared, he just knew that Luffy wouldn't give up that easily, yet he did. What was going on?

Nights were long for Zoro; he'd wake up and then attempt to fall asleep again for hours. Mornings were always best for him to sleep. Right now he was currently trying to fall back asleep after he got woken up to Nick throwing him into the door. Damn that brat.

'Might as well walk around for a bit.' He thought, getting to his feet and shuffling out the door. Taking a few steps he could have swearn he heard laughter around the corner. He moved out of the doorway and headed to the corner and felt a tug at his leg.

"What the fuck?!" He screamed as the tug forced him into the air and he was left dangling by one leg. "OWW, get back here you lowlifes." Zoro screamed and moved, swinging forward and backwards. The rope on his leg tightened, forcing more slack.

He continued to swing, resulting in more slack and the rope to get tighter. Not even realizing his mistake he swung forward and caused the rope to spin. "Whaaa!!" He screamed and then was slammed into the door, now in front of him, face first.

"Stop making that entire racket." Screamed someone from in the room. The voice was too much of a tenor sound to be Sanji's so he assumed it was Nick. "Shut up and help me out of this trap." He screamed back, head throbbing from being slammed into the door and also from blood rushing to his head.

"NO! Some people are trying to get some sleep." Nick screamed back. 'Great now I'm stuck like this. Dammit I wish I had one of my kantans to get me out of this mess. He started to get really bored of hanging and stared off into space. The blood rushing to his head was really starting to hurt and he felt dizzy, almost like he was going to puke.

The door opened in front of him, a half asleep Sanji walked out, looking down at the floor. Wham. He walked right into Zoro's head without even knowing he was there. "What the Hell?" Screamed Sanji as he looked up from the floor and rubbed his head and back. He had slammed into him with enough force to knock him into the ground.

"Who are you?" Asked a delusional Zoro. His head was spinning so much he could have thought there was two of…who ever this is. Damn I can't think.

"What are you talking about marimo head?" Sanji asked beyond confused right now. He stood up and looked at Zoro as if he was a moron. "What is your deal today?"

"Shuup." Zoro's words slur, making him sound drunk. "Yourrust a novody"

"I take it your brain couldn't handle being tormented by hanging upside down for 2 minutes." Sanji harshly remarked he stretched up to take the rope off of Zoro's leg and helping him down. The rope by now had cut the circulation to his foot pretty bad so it made it hard to take off.

"Dammit fucking piece of shitty rope." Sanji yelled frustrated now by how damn hard the rope was to get off. He finally managed to get one loop done when he noticed how bad it was. "Dammit, Zoro can't you do anything smart. You fucken tangled the rope up to where it won't come off easily." As he said the last part, by some miracle, the rope released from Zoro's ankle. He fell hard onto Sanji forcing the blonde on his back and Zoro on top of him. Both of them blinked confused and staring at each other. Get off me you fucken idiot." Sanji screamed.

Zoro was so out of it that he decided to shut the person underneath him up. He brushed his lips gently on Sanji's as a tingling feeling of electricity rushed from his lips to his lower regain, waking him from his delirium. Sanji was stunned and couldn't even talk as his eyes blanked and grew hungry for more, but Zoro didn't allow that, his stomach was finally protesting enough that he shot off of Sanji and threw up right into the trash can near the bedroom.

'Great he hated my kiss so much that he had to cleanse his stomach.' Thought Sanji, he got up off the ground and headed into the room, Zoro followed in suit after finally emptying his stomach, but as he neared the door it was slammed into his face and locked.

"What the?! Unlock this door already you asshole." Zoro banged on the door trying to get the bastards attention.

"Hell no, you can sleep in the hall for all I care." Sanji screamed he wasn't sure why he was pissed. This shouldn't even be bothering him, 'I mean for crying out loud Zoro is a guy and I'm full on lady's man.' He thought as he climbed in bed, still ignoring the loud Zoro banging on the door and demanding that he be let in. "Screw you." Screamed Sanji and shoved the pillow over his head so he couldn't hear anymore.

Zoro was pretty pissed now, he didn't even do anything and yet he was locked out of the room. What the hell gave Sanji the idea that he could randomly lock people out of their own room? Dammit why must I have stupid roommates who are selfish and won't let other people sleep?

He kept ranting in his thought until finally he fell asleep on the floor outside the door and dreamt of the kiss he had with Sanji. He couldn't resist the smell of cigarette smoke that wafted off of Sanji. Deepening the kiss, his tongue licked Sanji's lips begging for entrance. Moaning in his sleep he shifted to a comfortable position on the floor.

Nick was outside the room right now and watching as he saw Zoro dreaming about sex. He could tell when one does, his boyfriend Jeff also moaned like that when he dreamed of Nick. Slowly moving his hand to Zoro's check he brushed it lightly to wake him. He wasn't expecting to be yanked into an embrace and almost have a kiss planted on his lips. "Wake up jerk." He screamed and punched Zoro in the face.

Zoro tightened the embrace and glared at Nick. "What was that for?!" He demanded, not letting go of Nick at all.

"Let go of me." He screamed and tried to aim another punch at his face, but was stopped as Zoro claimed his wrist. "I said let go." Nick cried as he tried harder to struggle, he was starting to not like how this was going.

"What are you doing here and why are you punching me as I'm asleep." Zoro spoke trying to get a hand on what was going on.

'Damn he can be stupid.' Thought Nick. "Let go of me and I'll tell you what is going on." He demanded.

"Fine." Zoro releases his grip from Nick and pushes him off of him, causing Nick to stumble and land hard on his ass.

"Damn jerk, I was merely trying to save you from embarrassment and wake you up. But then you went all crazy and fucken grabbed me and almost kissed me. Gross."

"Shut up." Zoro yelled. He grabbed Nick's arm and yanked him up off the ground. "If you dare say this to anyone and I'll make sure you regret you were ever born." He threatened, not noticing the slight tremor in Nick.

"Too late there sword boy. I have regretted living for 3 years already." Nick started to walk but then felt the tugging on his wrist, meaning that the idiot over there still hadn't let go of him. "What do you want?" Nick asked. He was starting to feel emotionally drained and memories kept flooding back. Memories that he didn't want to remember or relive again. His hand moves to touch the slash on his left eye as he started to tremble.

"What is going on?" Zoro asked. He had never seen the look that Nick gave him now in anyone's eyes. It freaked him out; he always kept fighting even when life came at you hard. Yet this kid just gave up on everything, almost like his whole life and more was torn from him.

"Let go…please." Nick's emotions were unstable right now and he needed to leave before he did anything bad.

"No."

"Please." Nick yanked his arm, trying desperately to free it right now.

"No."

"Why won't you?" He screamed in panic.

"…" Zoro was stumped he couldn't understand why he cared, normally he'd just leave by now. He let go of Nick and headed into the now unlocked room to sleep.

Nick zoomed out of the hallway and into Jeff's room, hopeing to calm down. He knocked on the door, praying he was still awake.

"I'll be there in a minute." Answered a baritone voice. The voice sent shivers down his spine. Jeff was his life line when it came to him staying stable. Ever since the incident Nick had always been unstable. That was why not many people could stand him with the random changes in his attitude and personality. He was lucky that both Jeff and Sanji helped him out.

The door opened and a tall slightly built teen came out. He had short dirty blonde hair that spiked out in some places. His school uniform was still on him.

"Nick…It's the middle of the night silly. Do you need anything?" He asked with a smile on his face. Resulting in Nick smiling back.

"Sorta. I just kinda panicked." Nick said sheepishly. He leaned into the wall next to the door, Jeff may have loved Nick but his roommate couldn't stand him.

"You want me to take you back to your dorm?" Jeff asked as he moved out of the doorway and closed it.

"A-and stay with me?" Nick lowers his head and starts to fidget. He twisted a strand of his hair.

"Of course I will." Jeff moves off the wall and yanks Nick with him. "I'd do anything for you. Even chase away your nightmares." He said and then kissed the scar over Nick's eye.

"Thank you. You always know what to say in order to calm me down. I love you." Nick looked happily at Jeff. "Now can we go back to my dorm?"

Jeff walks hand in hand with Nick down the hall, heading to the dorm. Opening the door he led Nick to his bed and cuddled into it with him. Nick placed his head on Jeff's chest and slipped into a peaceful, nightmare free, sleep.

--

Kitty: AWWWW!! Sorry we couldn't help ourselves. Don't worry though the main pairing will be together soon. I hope. It all depends on how this story goes.

Doggie: Please review the chapter. We really need some inspiration cuz we are at a loss of what to do next. This stories plot has changed soo much and then random things keep getting put into it.

Monkey: Also we are currently looking for a Beta. We have asked about 5 people and no one has emailed us back saying they will beta this. It makes it really hard to get a chapter up.

Kitty: We will accept up to about 2 betas to help us with typos and see if it fits at all in places. Thank you.


	5. Morning Annoyance

Kitty: Hey everyone sorry this took forever. Chapter 5 is up now. Yay!!

Doggie: Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters or get money off of this story.

Monkey: We would never get money off of this because we suck at writing

--

Morning annoyance

"Oi, Sanji wake your lazy ass up." Yelled someone outside the room. They started banging on the door when no one responded to their call. "Alright boys break the door down."

Nick jumped out of bed as the banging on the door got louder and more forceful. He looked down at Jeff hoping for some explanation as to what the hell was going on. The door burst open, flying off its hinges, and 10 large, muscular, men walked into the room. They walked over to the bed with the cook in it and lifted the bed and tossed it carelessly against the wall.

"I'm up." Yelped Sanji, from under the blankets, as the bed smacked the wall.

"We have a club meeting that you must attend, so get your ass up." Demanded someone with a tattoo of a lobster on his arm.

"Since when?!" He yelled as he got up.

"Sanji, what's going on?" Asked Nick looking scared at the new people in the room.

"Don't worry Nick; these are the cooking club members." Sanji says with a sigh as he now noticed the heap of dirty blond hair sticking out of the covers. "When did he come over?" Sanji asks as his face hardens, he might be able to tolerate Jeff, but that didn't mean that he liked him. Jeff was only nice to Nick; no one else needed his kindness in his eyes.

"He came over last night after Zoro got let back in." Nick says sheepishly as he looks at the covers on his bed.

"Fine."

Sanji glances towards the members of his cooking team, then at the sleeping form of Zoro. "Da…" He starts, but then cuts himself off so as not to upset Nick. "I'll be there in thirty." Sanji grabs a spray bottle that he had placed by his bed last night and headed to the bed with Zoro in it.

"Sanji…what are you doing?" Asked Nick as he tilted his head to the side, with a newly awoken Jeff beside him, as Sanji walked over and dumped the contents of the spray bottle all on Zoro.

"AHHH!!" Zoro yelled and flung himself out of bed. "What the hell did you do that for?!" He growled annoyed, then stopped when he noticed the large men behind Sanji.

Nick tensed at the choice of words and nearly flung himself at Zoro, if Jeff hadn't stopped him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Zoro, shut up. This is the cooking team we have here and I have to leave for a meeting. Class starts in 10 minutes so get dressed and have Nick show you around." Sanji mutters as he slipped into the closet to change and then walks to the door.

"Why the fuck should I do anything that you tell me to do?" He growled and strips out of his own clothes, which were soaking wet, and headed into the closet that held his own uniform.

"Just get ready." Sanji walked out of the room with the other ten men beside him.

"Damn who the hell were those guys?" Zoro yelled as he got his uniform on.

"Can you refrain from foul language?" Snapped Jeff as Nick started to get uncomfortable. He glared angrily at Zoro, not wanting Nick to get even more upset.

Zoro faltered slightly and glance at the two, not expecting a response. He looked closer at Nick and saw a slight tremor. "Fine." He growled and plopped back onto his bed and glared at Jeff wanting to know who the hell he was.

"Jeff, I'm Nick's boyfriend." Jeff explains at the look and then taps Nicks shoulder to let him know it was okay. He looked up and smiled thankfully at Jeff.

"So you ready to head to your first class?" Nick jumps happily off the bed and drags a stunned Jeff behind him. He runs into the walk-in closet that held everyone's outfits, pulling Jeff in with him.

Zoro stares blankly at the door and then hears soft laughter going on. 'Great.' He thought, rolling his eyes. He did not want to hear two people making out in a closet right now.

"Nick, that's not fair." Jeff's voice rang through the door slightly and then he came bursting out with Nick running behind him. "Don't be a baby." Nick laughed lightly and ran over the bedding that was spread out on the floor. He had a tie wrapped in one of his hands.

"That thing will never go around my neck." Jeff ran over Nick's bed and tripped on one of the blankets, landing hard onto the floor next to Zoro. "Ha" was heard from behind him as Jeff had a tie forced around his neck. "That's cheating." He yelled and grabbed a hold of Nick.

"Stop the flirting already and lead me to the class." Zoro yelled loudly at the two, wanting nothing more than to get out of here.

"Alright." Nick laughed lightly and headed to the door to show Zoro the way. He led Zoro and Jeff to their first class, biology. The room was covered with scientific equipment. A tall read headed man was up front writing on the blackboard, an actual blackboard, not one of those marker boards. Zoro raised an eyebrow at this and glanced at the two in front of him.

"The school may look rich, but it's actually a dump and we rarely get anything worth a penny." Jeff says as he heads to the front of the class. He stopped at and talked quietly with the red head as Nick led Zoro to an empty chair.

"G'morning class." Said red head announced. "We have a new student who is with us today so you all get a free period, but only if everyone gets off their ass and talk with them."

The class erupted into cheers and ran right over to Zoro, introducing themselves quickly and sitting back in their seat, Luffy and Ussopp included.

"That's Shanks. He's a pretty cool teacher but can have an attitude if you are disrespectful." Nick explained as the final student introduced themselves.

Zoro raises his brow again and grunts in response.

Sanji entered the room quietly and slipped into his chair difficultly with his crutches. "Sanji, don't think you can enter the room without me knowing." Shanks said as he was looking through a paper that was on his desk.

"Sorry sensei. I had a meeting for culinary team and I was late so they made me stay late." Sanji explains and grabs the note from his bag, crutched up to the front of the class, and hands it to Shanks.

He glanced at it and shrugged his shoulders. "Remember the old hag wants to see your ankle again." He reminds Sanji and goes back to the paper.

Sanji sighs and heads back to his seat. He really hated the nurse right now and didn't want to deal with her…again.

The class started to talk loudly and all at once. It got so loud in the classroom that even Zoro couldn't sleep, and he could sleep through anything.

"Shanks." An equally tall man, with long black hair that hung in a ponytail, glared at him as the noise interrupted his class. He headed to the teacher and started to talk with him angrily. "I keep you class down." He said and walked out of the class, not even waiting for a response. Shanks just shrugged, not even paying any mind to the teacher who left.

"That was Ben. He and Shanks never see eye to eye so they always get into fights, but rumor is that they are secretly dating." Nick says with a smile, looking at Zoro.

The bell suddenly rang loudly, causing a few members of the class to jump. Nick quickly got out of his seat and grabbed Jeff again. "Come on." Nick yelled and left the classroom leaving Zoro and Sanji in his wake.

"What was that about?" Zoro said with a raised brow, Sanji merely glared at him and headed for the door. He was still tender because of last night when Zoro pissed him off. "What the hell is your 

problem?" Zoro yelled annoyed at the mood swings this blond seemed to get. Sanji turned and glared at the green head and just stormed off. "Screw you." He said and left.

Zoro looked around as he tried to figure out where the hell he was or where his next class was. He looked around to find anyone who looked somewhat helpful.

Kitty: Sorry but were going to leave it there. It took forever to get out, but it isn't so bad…I hope. We hope you guys didn't have to wait too long for this. I recently had an issue that lead to me spraining my wrist and then my job got in the way of me completing this.

Doggie: Yeah we had to deal with Kitty as she had to get a brace and a tennis elbow strap. She seems to be having a lot of trouble right now because of it and she is the only one with some free time right now.

Monkey: Yup school started for both me and Doggie. She has a job and college but not every day so we can have her type up the stories.

Doggie: My college has now turned to everyday so don't expect us to get a chapter up fast for a while.

Kitty: Sorry, we really want to update faster than what we are right now but we can't. Ohh and I'm also going beta for another story right now. The storyline is good so those who don't have a story should check it out. I'll be working on her second chapter so I'll be busy for awhile.

The story is a ZoroXSanji and its called Dragged to the Limit by: Crystal Blue Fox. I'm enjoying editing her the story actual is pretty entertaining, I hope that some of my readers would check it out and giver her some reviews. Please tell me how it is too cuz I beta'd her 1st chapter. Thank you Crystal Blue Fox for being usnderstanding with my wrist. I'll take Cloud-Ima up on that offer, but I still would love to look it over after she is done, if I'm done with chapter two.


	6. Hiding

Doggie: Thanks to all our lovely reviews. This made us decide to get off our ass and get going with the next chapter. School isn't that important. (Yeah right, we just worked in between school, job, and tests)

Kitty: On with the chapter, yes we are trying to make them longer; it's just so hard because we wanna get it updated faster. Plus the endings just pop out at us before we even intend to end it.\

Thanks to: bonnenuit- glad you like the story and we will try to update faster. Thank you.

Black rose pirate- the yaoi is coming soon so don't worry. Hopefully it will be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I just hope that it won't suck. I hate writing stories that have yaoi right away, must have a storyline otherwise I freak. Thank you.

Cagna-yes sorry that work and school are stopping use from updating, I don't have that many brakes anymore. Tuesday is the only day I have off. We're glad that you like our story and hope that you continue to read it even if we are slow at updating. Thank you.

Monkey: Disclaimer: Don't own anything, just Nick and Jeff. By the way is zoro's last name roanoa or zoro, I could never tell with the whole japanese changed to english think

--

Hiding

'Damn this god forsaken place to hell.' Thought Zoro as he had finally found his class, but after the bell already signaled that it was over. He had ran through the whole school, which happens to be five stories tall and about thirty feet long, about three times. This left a very disgruntled and exhausted Zoro annoyed at his blond haired escort.

"Where the hell is Sanji?" He asked as he saw a familiar black haired teen. Lucky or whatever his name was.

"He's still in the classroom." Luffy announced and snuck off with Ussopp in tow.

Zoro entered the classroom and caught sight of the blond. He stormed over to him and grabbed his collar, literally lifting him in the air because of the height difference. "Where the hell did you storm off to?" He demanded and glared angrily at the teen.

"That is none of your god damn business, shit head." Sanji yelled back and tried desperately to get his footing back, failing miserably because of his broken ankle. He quickly snatched his crutch and swung at an unsuspecting Zoro. The crutch hit Zoro hard in the head, momentarily catching him off guard before he slammed Sanji into the wall that was beside them.

"Don't you fucken dare try to avoid answering me, and stop aiming for my head." Zoro yells and tightens his grip on the collar of Sanji's jacket.

"S'not like it matters; you had nothing up there to begin with marimo head."

Zoro presses his body closer to Sanji, just to make sure the blond couldn't escape. "What the hell is your problem? First, you lock me out of the room last night and now you practically skipped out on taking me to my next class, and as much as I hate depending on people, I needed some help getting here." Zoro shifts slightly and suddenly felt something hard against his leg. He froze and his eyes widen instantly, knowing exactly what was going on.

He released Sanji and stormed out of the room, never once had he ever felt anything towards someone. Now all of a sudden he likes the blond, but what was even worse, possibly the worst thing that could ever happen, was that the blond liked him back. Zoro could deal with a friends' with benefits relationship, no love was needed, but he couldn't deal with an actual relationship.

Quickly Zoro fled the room and went to the room, most of his best thinking, yes thinking, was done on the roof. He climbed the stairs, rushing past a shocked Nick and Jeff, as he opened the door to the roof and locked it.

--

Sanji panted as he slowly tried to regain his composure. 'Zoro knows…just what I need. The guy already hated him and now he has even more reason to be disgusted by Sanji.' He thought as he went to the nurse to fake sick, he couldn't deal with school right now after what just happened.

The blond never, in his wildest dreams, thought he would fall in love with a man. Everyone considered him a ladies' man, hell he even fucked a ton of ladies. He never, not once, looked at another man and got a hard on.

Sanji frantically paced in the nurses' office as he continued to mull over his thoughts on Zoro. "Dammit why must I fall for a guy?" Sanji yells and glares angrily at the nurses' bed.

"Sanji you're not sick or hurt so get the hell out of my office." Sanji yelled the old doctor as she noticed the frantic blond. She grabbed a hold of a sharp knife and threw it directly at Sanji's head. He yelped as he dodged the object and landed quite painfully on his ankle.

"Dammit witch." Sanji yelled and stumbled as he got up. "My ankle was feeling just fine until you."

Sanji walked quickly out of the room, trying to avoid any more incidents involving his ankle or much worse. Screw trying to fake sick, it wasn't worth getting tortured by that witch. He walked to his dorm, not caring if he was going to get in trouble for skipping out on his next 4 classes, he just needed time to think and prepare himself for the look Zoro would give him when he got back.

"Sanji." Yelled Nick as he caught sight of the blonde. Nick grabbed his arm and forced Sanji to stop moving. He was never the strong kind of person, but when Nick wanted to he could stop people in their tracks. "What is going on, why did Zoro run off to the roof earlier?" He asked because nothing seemed to make any sense to him.

"Don't worry about it Nick." Sanji yanks his arm desperately trying to get away from his closest friend. He couldn't take having Nick know what he was thinking. Before he meet Nick Sanji couldn't stand gay relationships, they freaked him out way too much. After he meet Nick though everything changed and he actually didn't mind hanging with people who had different sexual preference, but he never thought he would ever, **ever **fall for a guy. So right now, if he explained himself to Nick, he'd seem like a homophobic.

"Sanji don't you dare think about pushing me out of your life. I tried that remember, you're the one who told me not to keep things that are bugging you, even if they might just hurt the person you're telling them too." Nick yells and starts to shake violently.

Sanji freezes on the spot and took a moment to look over what he was doing. He was running away, just like Nick had done the first time they meet each other. If he forced Nick to keep his promise about not keeping things bottled up inside, why should he be allowed to hide his feelings. 'damn I'm being a hypocrite.' Sanji thought as he let his arm fall down to his side.

"Okay, I'll tell you." He said and started heading back to his dorm, with Nick in tow.

"Thank you Sanji." Nick smiles slightly and walks closer to Sanji, making sure he wouldn't try to get out of this.

They enter the dorm room and both sit on the bed. Nick waits quietly for Sanji to explain what is going on with him. Both of them stayed there all day just talking about Zoro and why Sanji couldn't seem to keep his eyes off of him.

--

Kitty: Tada, sorry if it sucks but we were in a hurry and just wanted this chapter up. We hadn't updated for awhile so we figured what the hell update now.

Doggie: Yeah, the chapter kinda was rushed so it won't be our best work for you. Next chapter we will try not to rush and update faster, but were having writers block and have no idea where to go.

Monkey: Also yes there will be a lemon in this chapter, far warning though Kitty will be writing it and she sucks at them.

Kitty: I do not I just haven't written enough to be able to get it down just the way I want to.

Monkey: In other words you suck at them.

Kitty: Shut up!!

Doggie: Both of you be quiet and get the hell off the computer.

Kitty: Thank you to all our readers and people who are reviewing. That gets us some idea of what we want and to hurry up and update.

Monkey: Bye, there happy doggie.

Doggie: Very.


	7. hiatus

Kitty: Sorry to all our lovely fans of colored green, recently we hit a hard rock and have been having issues with our lives that must be taken care of first. We won't put this story on hold, but fair warning it won't be updated for quite some time. Some family deaths have happened and we just can't seem to get the spark to write anymore right now.

Doggie: We will be taking a hiatus and hopefully will be able to update once we get finished with it. Don't worry the story will be updated just give us time to grieve and deal with the idea that we need to move on with our lives.

Monkey: Hopefully when we come back we will still have our readers and people updating. No fear we will be back we just don't have the drive right now to finish what we started and we really need to get the plot all sorted out again so that will be our first step when we get back is to type up 2 chapters then update them and get the plot all organized.

Kitty: Again so sorry. Please don't hate us.


	8. Contemplating

Contemplating

Kitty: Okay so I'm backish. I really wanted to get back writing because of all your guys' reviews and how you said that you'd remain my faithful readers. Thank you so much it helped a lot when I was grieving and now I'm just trying to go through the whole outlining stuff for this story. Yes the questions you have about my character Nick will be answered. I have had that thought out for months when at first it was just a small little thing about his past, but now it will be more involved with the story and my main pairing.

Doggie: We won't be updating all that much because we have different schedules of work and also college. Plus one of our friends wanted help with her story and we volunteered to help her out when we were still getting over the loss and she helped us out even more too.

Monkey: I can't wait to get back into the story though so here we go!!!!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own nuthin' only Nick and Jeff.

---

"Sanji you're in love with him so please stop denying it." Nick states quietly as Sanji finally finished explaining all that he felt and happened. Even though he subconsciously knew he was in love with Zoro he still denied it. 'How can I be in love with that stupid, idiotic, marimo head? He's a fucken stupid asshole. Plus the worst part of all is HE'S A MAN!!' He feverishly thought as he grabbed a cigarette and moved it from finger to finger.

"Saanjiii!!!" Nick whined as he grabbed the blondes hand and forced him to look at him. "You know you love him so stop denying it already. I've told you countless time that gender doesn't matter at all. You don't care about me and Jeff, except for the factor that he is only nice to me, but you still deny yourself that you're in love with a man. That seems a little homophobic to me."

Sanji jerked back slightly as a shocked expression forms on his face. "W-what?!" He states quickly. "You know I'm not a homophobic otherwise I'd never be able to deal with you and Jeff." Sanji presses on as he rapidly tries to defend himself.

"Sanji!" Nick states forcefully, with a cold glare, as he grabs the blond again and forces him to his feet. "Go find Zoro and talk with him now. You are not getting out of this and you can't say that it is merely a crush. Sanji you've never felt _this_ way about any women in your life." He says as he pushes the blond out of the room and into the hallway slamming the door behind him.

A sigh escaped Sanji's lips as he headed to the roof. No doubt in his mind Zoro locked himself up there, but Sanji knew a certain lock picker who would help him for the right price. Of course that price being that he had to somehow get a few people to actually listen to Usopp's stories, or help him and Luffy with a prank. '_Fun!!!' _Sanji thought, dripping with sarcasm.

---

Zoro closed his eyes as he lay on the highest point of the building. Today was going to be hell once he talked with Sanji. Just what he needed huh. He never really did tell his father his sexuality, but it would be hilarious to see his face when he found out that his hope of me spending more time on studying instead of fucking wend down the drain the minute he sent me to an all guy's school. Although it was weird that he just happened to like Sanji, the ladies man, and said blond actually liked him back. Even though it unnerved him at first Zoro had come up here to think and that actually helped him. He realized that the blonds' personality just, in some odd way, clicked with his.

"How the hell did the ladies man become gay?" Zoro questioned out loud as he opened his eyes to look at the sky. It still made no sense to him how he managed to pull that off. Even at his old school if the guys were straight and hot he could never turn them gay, but here he wasn't even trying to and managed to turn Sanji gay. Not only that, but GAY FOR HIM.

The green haired man sat up as he ran a hand through his hair. Of all the things to happen it just happened to be this. Great.

---

Kitty: Sorry it's so short, but we wanted to first get a starter chapter up because we haven't written in awhile and we wanted to see if you guys are okay with the way it's written and stuff. Plus we kinda wanted to get something up for you guys because of how long we were gone. Don't expect the next chapter up for awhile please. It hopefully won't be longer than 1 month, but it's hard to get us all together to see what we want to happen and how were going to do certain things.

Monkey: Yeah we actually live apart now .. Parents didn't want us to stay with granddad and Kitty did.

Doggie: Also I'm in a dorm now so It's all confusing to me because I can only email them.

Kitty: Plus now I have an all new grieving. The loss of one of my favorite singers. Michael Jackson. I've listened to a large amount of his stuff and was hooked onto it by my grandma. He was amazing and I'm so mad that after his death is when people finally seem to appreciate him and also how they actually talk out about things that damaged his career. I don't own Michael Jackson just in case I get in trouble for this ^^.


	9. Pranking

Kitty: Again soo sorry that it took a month to update. Work, College, no time to talk with Doggie or Monkey to get this thing going but yeah. I really hate doing this to you guys, but when you have stuff happening what can ya do besides pray for the best. Oh and if this seems alittle fucked up please don't blame me I was kinda mad when I wrote parts of it. I went to an orientation and had this dude open a door on my foot. He didn't even bother to stop opening the door all he did was say sorry and continue opening it. Caused a huge crescent shaped cut where the skin was literally pulled off. It hurts like a bitch.

Doggie: Hopefully soon well actually get to where we can update every week, but there is no guarantee yet.

Monkey: Sorry folks. :'(

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, but our characters.

Warnings: Nothing to my knowledge in this chapter. Except foul language mainly in the actual A/N"

(A/N all this was originally written in like August but I didn't really feel like deleting the authors note so yeah if it says a month it really means like um maybe 7 hehe. I put up the A/N saying that well stuff happened and now I saw that I had a three paged thing that I didn't know about so I figured hey why don't I fix and finish this up soon hopefully and then updated it for you now saying that well hopefully soon I can actually get back into updating. Btw haven't talked with Monkey and Doogie for a few weeks so um yeah it might take a few weeks again before another update. Also thank you for Orochica who reviewed me recently it kinda made me realize it had been more than a month sorry michi-chi too for taking so long. I really didn't mean to take this long but it was August then out of nowhere it's January. Sorry again and I'll stop rambling now and let you get on with the story. ~Kitty)

---

Zoro glanced back at the sky as he heard the door click open. So far his day was getting from bad to worse. He already woke up horrible thanks to the blond and then got lost because of same blond, oh and now he just found out said blond fucken LOVES him. Well maybe not the whole love, but definitely had feelings to the point of getting a hard on right as he was pressed against him. Now that same blond just so happens to be the person who walked through the door.

"Zoro." Sanji says quietly as he walks over to said person.

"Hm." Zoro grunts out to acknowledge that he heard the blond.

"Look… um… can… Dammit how the hell Nick manage to do this when I can't even talk to you now." Sanji yells as he stutters over his words. He grabs a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lights one up quickly. "Fuck." He says as he breathes in the cancer stick.

All Zoro does to answer Sanji is raise an eyebrow as he gets up to lean against the wall.

"…"

"You smoke?" He asks after Sanji stays silent.

"It's a habit I never could get rid of. Helps me out when I'm stressed." He answers nonchalantly.

"Hm."

"Zoro I don't know what to think of with what's going on in my head right now. I've never once had any feelings for a guy, but now it's as if you're all I can think of." Sanji says as he leans against the wall near Zoro. The cigarette perfectly calming his nerves enough to actually say what he wanted to and not look like a fool.

"Well figure it out later then." Zoro says as he pushes off the wall to head back to the dorm rooms. "Let's head back."

"…" Sanji just stares at him confused beyond all reason. 'What the hell just happened?' He thinks as Zoro walks through the door. A splat sound reaches the blond as he notices Zoro twitching slightly. He glances over the door to see the green haired man face covered in ketchup and a glimpse of red as it disappeared down the hall.

"WHAT THE HELL!!! LUFFY GET BACK HERE." Zoro yells as he runs after said boy.

"YAHHHH!!! Zoro's going to kill me." Yelled Luffy as he rushes down the halls, speeding past many teachers and students as he runs to his destination.

"LUFFY!!!" Zoro runs faster as he slams into the students, not even caring who he hits, as Luffy weaved past them.

Sanji sighs as he heads down the stairs. 'So now this whole drama had ending with Luffy shoving ketchup in Zoro's face. And why ketchup? I mean a pie would have been much better, although over-used, it still would've been funny to see Zoro with whip cream pie. Or even apple pie with some cinnamon. Watching as it slips down his face just to be caught by my lips…' Sanji puts an abrupt stop to his thoughts as he realized what he was thinking. Definitely need to get away from thoughts like that.

"Sanji why is Zoro chasing Luffy?" Asks Nick as he catches up to the blond.

"Luffy pulled a prank. Simple enough." Sanji answers as he heads right to where Luffy was headed. He always headed this way when he was in trouble. Ace. Luffy wasn't much for his big brother helping him, but then again when he did something like this he always expected Ace to clean up his mess.

"Hey Ace." Sanji says as he catches sight of the freckled face, black haired older brother of Luffy.

"Luffy again." He simply asks as he turns to see Sanji.

"Yeah." Sanji says as he stands against the wall again. He grabs the cigarette forgotten about, tossing it to the ground, and smashes it with his shoe.

"Oi, Luffy." Ace says as he catches glimpse of his brother. "Get over here."

"ACEEEEE!" Luffy yells as he charges his brother, knocking both to the ground, and gives him a bone crushing hug. "Help me out a little will ya."

"Of course." Ace gets up off the ground as Zoro rushes up to them. He slips his arm around Luffy's neck and tosses him over to his attacker. "There helped." Ace says as he sits back to watch the excitement.

"ACE."

"Sorry Luffy I have to head to Taisas room." Ace says as he runs down a different hallway.

"Dammit." Luffy groans in frustration as Zoro grabs him by the neck.

"You little brat I'm going to kill you." Zoro yells as he starts shaking Luffy.

"Sanji helped." Luffy yelled causing Zoro to, actually, loosen his grip enough to let go. Luffy took that opportunity to take off down the hallway to a snickering Ussopp.

"You helped?" Zoro asked as he looked over to the blond.

"All I did was get up to the roof and talk with you for a bit. That's all Luffy told me to do nothing else. Besides I was heading there anyway and well I needed Ussopp to open the door for me since you locked it. The price for that happened to be helping him with a prank." Sanji said as he started heading to the room that the two occupied. "It's better than dealing with Usopp's stories." He mumbled quietly to himself as Zoro started walking with him.

"Hm." Was all Zoro responded as he walked beside the blond and into their room. Hoping that today would finally end with a well deserved nap. He was overdue for his regular nap anyway and would rather go to sleep then deal with anything else for the day. Besides who wouldn't want to go to sleep after all the shit he put up with.

"I have an early meeting again for the culinary club, so if large goons come through the room again, don't blame me if you happen to get woken up by it." Sanji stated as he walked over to his dresser to get a pair of clothes to change in. "Also I believe Nick has an early meeting too for whatever club he is in, but he might be in his boyfriend's room so hopefully we won't have to deal with that."

"Do I really look like I care? Just if I wake up I wake up as long as those two brats don't pull another prank." Zoro said as he plopped on his bed in the same clothes he was wearing earlier, not even bothering to change.

"No guarantee there. Those two always do pranks. It's worse though if they get Ace in the mix." Sanji said as he finished getting the rest of his clothes on and plopped onto his bed as well. "Night Zoro."

"Hm."

-----

Kitty: Again sorry for a short chapter and the really long wait I really am trying to get back into my writing moods but it just isn't helping that everything in life goes downhill badly before going up. Hopefully it won't take more than well a few months at most. I'll try to write more but we'll see how it goes. Sorry I really, really hate doing this to you guys


	10. AN again Sorry

Kitty: Hey guys again I'm so sorry for not updating I was working on it for a bit and then well something else happened and now I'm in another depression and it's been taking me awhile to get out of it. Not to mention I seem to be having a tough time at life and trying to get through my college and work without actually failing and then dealing with family affairs and some more personal things that I really don't feel like talking about. Although I do have one question. If you have lost someone important to you is it usually around the holiday's cuz that's what it seems like for me so far I've lost like 5 members of my family over the last 6 years all around the holidays. Seems weird huh I thought so too but well apparently not since it's five people all around three to four days before those important family holidays. Any way hopefully sometime soon I can get out of this depression induced writer's block and get back into my writing habbits. I haven't even written a word in months and am now just realizing. I apologize to all the people still reading this fic I really am trying. I also updated and put up what I had and well hopefully that will somewhat make up for my long abscent and my most likely long update. Sorry


End file.
